


At Last

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a shuttle accident to put things into perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thank you for the beta, Sam. *hugs*

There was blood, too much blood, a tear running down her face. Despite all the injuries she had sustained during the shuttle crash, it wasn’t pain that had set it free. It was regret, the denied indulgences, the missed chances.

Turning her head to the side, she got a good look at one of those. Chakotay wasn’t in better shape than she was. Although he appeared to still be breathing shallowly, he had obviously lost consciousness on impact.

She wished she could move, could crawl, could reach over to him, but debris and injuries prevented that. While she had expected to die far away from home, she hadn’t counted on a freak accident to take her out. What had started out as a simple, quiet recon mission, a way to get off the ship for a short while had suddenly turned into the worst nightmare.

Whether it was a blessing or a curse they were both casualties, she didn’t know. Probably a curse for the ship and their crew, but a blessing for the two of them.

Keeping her focus on him, wanting his image to be the last thing she saw, she felt her consciousness slipping away into the darkness of no return.

***

The next moment, a bright light blinded her. _Did the afterlife truly exist?_ She closed her eyes again fast. _Did God?_ Opening them more slowly again, she looked around. _Why did he look like the Doctor? And who modeled heaven after Voyager’s sickbay?_ But most importantly: _Was she alone?_

Turning her head slowly, she felt her heart jump at the sight. He was lying on a cot next to hers, injuries healed, breathing on his own.

Apparently, some deity did exist and had deemed her worthy of another chance. She promised not to waste this one.

= End =


End file.
